Void
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: Sequel to Absent, Vacant, Empty, Sleepless. ‘Here lies the memory of Yami Ra Mouto. Beloved darkness, friend, lover and son. May he rest in peace, until we one day join him.’ Honda is looking for a new slave...and he's after Yuugi.


Dedicated to DarkAnubisAngel, and dragonlady222

* * *

Honda sneered as he threw his old toy into the trash can. The boy hadn't even lasted a year. What a waste. He looked down at his hand, and at the invitation he had pulled from his pocket. Tea had sent him the invite to Yami's funeral via email, not knowing what he had done to the dark.

He smirked. Maybe he could grab a new toy there....Yuugi was fairly close to Yami in looks, after all.

* * *

Bakura, dressed in a simple black suit, gave sad, tearful smiles and thank you's to people as they came in. He looked over and jolted as Yuugi grabbed him into a hug. He had found out the whole story a few days before Yami had passed on, and had agreed that it would be best for Yami to simply go to sleep.

It had been he that had told Mariku and Bakura what to do when he died, so that his father could take him back. It had been the hikari and his blonde lover that had helped Mariku and Bakura set up the funeral for the boy, to get some closure.

Joey placed a simple hand on Bakura's shoulder giving it a light squeeze, before grabbing Yuugi's hand, and pulling him down the aisle so that they could take their seats.

Mariku was talking quietly to Ishizu, who would be leading the funeral. It was going to be simple - a small ceremony celebrating Yami's life, and then everybody was going to put something that Yami had given them, or that reminded them of Yami into the small casket they had, and then they were going to bury it. It was more or a celebration of life, than a remembrance of death, as Joey had put it.

* * *

Honda stood in the shadows, watching the congregation silently, tracking Yuugi. He waited as people stood up to talk, the actual funeral finished, and then the chance he had been waiting for – Yuugi slipped away to go to the bathroom.

He smirked, and took after the light.

* * *

Yuugi groaned, and looked at Joey, explaining before sliding silently out, and into the small hallway to go to the bathroom as the actual funeral part was over. They were taking a five minute break so everyone could calm down, and then they would proceed out to the graveyard.

He started walking towards the bathroom, but screamed as Honda jumped into his path, grabbing him, and holding a knife to his neck. The door burst open, and people started pouring out, Mariku, Bakura and Joey leading the group.

They all froze as they saw Honda hold tightly to Yuugi. The hikari was in tears, knowing now just how dangerous his old friend was.

Honda smirked. "Anybody moves, and I'll kill him."

The others were not so disillusioned to think that Honda wouldn't follow through on his promise.

"**_Silence_**." A voice boomed across the open area, and everyone turned, looking to the right of them.

Everyone gasped. A man, almost identical to Yami was standing there, but there was several distinct differences. His hair, instead of being obsidian lined in crimson, was a bright, shining, fiery crimson. His eyes were a golden-red, shimmering and shifting like a fire. He was clothed in nothing but a thin golden _Shenti _wrap, and a large neck plate, marked with various hieroglyphics.

It wasn't until Bakura, Mariku, Malik, Odion and Ryou fell to a knee and bowed, and Isis curtseyed, that the others realized they were in the presence of Royalty.

It was Yami's father, the Sun God RA.

The god moved swiftly, lifting a hand, and making Honda freeze, paralyzed completely except for his eyes. Yuugi wiggled out of his hold, moving the knife, and ran to his spiritual father, as the god was the father of one-half of his soul. RA held Yuugi to him in a hug, and turned to the others, looking at Bakura and Mariku with a fondness that was lost on everyone else.

"**_Bakura, Mariku. You have been there for my child –indeed, both of them. You provided my son with comfort in his last days, and loved him enough to give him up, when he needed it. I offer you this– I can take this man now to my nephew, and he can take care of him. And when it is finally time for your hikari's to pass on, you may join my sons side, and rule over Aquert._**"

Bakura and Mariku were stunned. Honda would be punished, they could stay with their hikari's, _and _be with Yami when they did pass on?

It was too easy.

Bakura narrowed his eyes. "With all do respect, milord, what is the catch?"

RA let a sad smile flit across his lips. "**_That, according to my sons wishes, you, and everyone else, will forget about Yami, until the time comes for you to join him. This way, you may live in peace, and not mourn all your days left. The only one allowed to remember will be Yuugi, and only because should he forget Yami, his light itself would literally vanish. A hikari must remember its Yami to survive._**"

Bakura looked at Mariku, and as much as it hurt, they both knew what they had to choose.

Bakura looked at the god. "No."

RA rose an eyebrow.

Mariku licked his lips nervously. "It is not worth it, to forget about Yami. I would rather punish the boy myself, and retain my memories, than have you do it, and forget about him. And….and even if you do not let us return to him when we pass, at least we can remember him – and our love."

RA smirked. "**_Very good._**"

Mariku rose an eyebrow. "Say what?"

The god gave a smile. "**_Just the answer I was looking for. You could have agreed, but then you would have had no guarantee you would have continued to love even each other as you had – because to forget Yami, you would forget your pasts as well. You would be new people – who may fall in love with new people._**" The way he said it, made it clear that this is what would have happened. That he knew that it would have.

RA looked at the two ex-sprits with fondness once more. "**_Then, my boys, you may retain your memories, and your love for Yami. I shall take the filth with me anyway, and you will return to your loves side once you pass on. I look forward to having you in my kingdom._**" With that, the god gave Yuugi one more hug, and then disappeared a showed of golden lights, Honda disappearing as well.

Bakura broke in tears, smiling and kissing Mariku, who was in much the same way. While they were disappointed that they could not punish the man, they knew that Yami's father would rectify the problem.

* * *

Bakura blew a kiss into the hole, as the coffin was slowly covered in dirt. He felt Mariku put an arm around his shoulder, and start to lead him away. As they walked, he turned back and gave one last look at the pure white marble headstone.

'_Here lies the memory of Yami Ra Mouto. Beloved darkness, friend, lover and son. May he rest in peace, until we one day join him.'_


End file.
